love at first sight
by Jonmin9
Summary: Kibum is a boy of just 19 years, in love with a model. His only idol; Choi Minho. One day they meet in a fansign in the largest shopping center in seoul. (Pairing: Minkey, Kpop, SHINee)


Kibum is a boy of just 19 years, in love with a model. His only idol; Choi Minho. One day they meet in a fansign in the largest shopping center in seoul. ( **Oneshot, Minkey, Kpop, SHINee**

 _Hello everyone! This is a oneshot about Minho x Kibum. I not love much this pairing but I written this for my friends, and for you. :) I hope u like it. This fic was born as a cute and simple oneshot, from the point of view of a fan. Please.. with a comment let me know what you think. And sorry for the grammatical errors. THANKS^^ (The words in gray are the thoughts of Kibum.) love at first sight._

 **love at first sight**

 _"These Jeans makes me look fat!"_

 _Shouted to himself the young Kibum, a boy of just 19 years. That afternoon had tried so many items of clothing including t-shirts, jeans and more. He couldn't see anything good on him, perhaps because today for him was an important day? Actually it was for a lot of teenagers and ladies._

 _"Today I'll see him"_

 _He it repeated in the head, wearing yet another jeans. His bed was full of clothes, no longer seems a bed now. His room It had turned into a total mess. Then there were still missing two hours for the event, or rather the meeting with his greatest love. And still had to arrive her best friend; Luna._

 _Both share the same passions and the same love; love of fashion, and the walls full of posters of 'him'. That's because they were best friends._ _And today they would realize their little dream, to meet him. Yes, they would have met the most famous model of the entire Korea in the largest shopping center in Seoul._

 _Choi Minho a 23 year-old model, tall and damn beautiful. He'll hold a fansign at shopping center to all his fans, for the recent last magazine: Cosmopolitan Korea._

 _\\\_

 _"We're lucky if just we can go there." Says Luna to his friend, on city streets walking towards their destination with his camera in hand._

 _"I know, but imagine if he notice us. I know it's difficult with all the people that will be there .. but it would be great!"_

 _Kibum was aware of it, but who would like not be noticed by own idol? Or even breathe the same air at the exact same place? He thinks that it would like to everyone._

 _Their destination was not so far away and just reached the place, outside the building there were a thousand people or at least all girls ready to enter. The view was not so pleasant, kibum hated the crowd and especially having to wait. "Why we aren't famous? Why we haven't a VIP card?"_

 _Wondered the blond boy, almost about to cry for the nervousness._

 _"I wonder too."_

 _Luna replied in turn, observing better the crowd and the various cartels stuck outside the store. In a few minutes they would be entered. Kibum in the waiting took a small mirror in his bag to see if he was still in a good condition. He was a very charming guy, all praised him for his beauty, and was proud of it. While he mirrored a sudden heard the screams of the other girls present there, a man dressed all in black with an attached microphone on ear, waved to enter. Kibum's heart starts beating, excited to finally see him in person. He was to receive his autograph, felt his smell good but especially making of a dream a reality._

 _The queue wasn't perfect, already some girls start to push like possessed by the devil, and he hoped not to lose Luna in the crow. Finally entered in the shopping center, they went up to second plan where there was a fairly large room to hold everyone. Inside the hall there were the various posters of Minho in the walls, a long table and many nearby guards. A microphone on the table, cameras, and other electroinstallations material._

 _A man one of the store's staff close to table, taking the microphone in hand, announcing his entry._

 _"Welcome girl, we give a warm greeting to Choi Min Ho."_

 _And like magic, from a door or rather the secondary entrance of the hall enters Choi Minho in all its beauty and elegance. He wore a high-necked shirt gray with dark gray coat, red pants and black shoes, and took place on the chair, laying his elbows on the long table. All the girls screaming, starting to fidget, even if the manager asks them not to make it. It was useless._

 _Minho took the microphone and said in a deep voice: "Thanks for coming here. Now I speak a little of the magazine and then we can start with the signatures."_  
 _and do my funeral thought Kibum it is too damn cool, too beautiful to be true. Then hi voice is like for a film +19._

 _"We just see God in person" Luna says excitedly, taking the camera to make already some pictures. The model had begun to talk about his collaboration with cosmopolitan, the staff, the different clothing worn and his various experiences in the fashion industry. Kibum was so lost in his voice and in his dreams that he felt that the model was looking at him, straight in the eye._

 _'I'm so crazy that I think he's watching me', and then he felt the pinch by Luna... wait... OMG he looking at me really! He had a look so magnetic, so cold and dark eyes._ _Yes, Choi Minho looked for good minutes as he spoke; Kibum._

 _But the magic did not last long as he looked away._ _'I can't breathe', thought the young boy, his idol had looked at him for a while. The crowd starts to fidget, screaming like a mad. They seemed geese. "Luna, did you see- Luna?" It had happened the worst nightmare, had lost Luna, inside that hall don't understand anything any more, and many girls began to push him almost fell to the ground._

 _The guards began to calm some girls, but the people were so many. "Ouch!" A lady had just hurt his head with his huge bag, just to get close to the table. "Ugly old crone!" Shouted, although among all the yelling does not understand anything and certainly the lady had not heard or at least he hoped._

 _The air begins to miss, thrusts after shoving. Kibum was going crazy, and so he made a choice not easy. He came out of the second exit of the hall, running out. "I am free and still alive." Sighed, that exit took him outdoors; in the back of the store. "Ahh I want my Luna, I hope that she is still alive. I try to give her a call."_

 _He took the phone from his pocket trying to call her, but magazine fell to the ground from his hands, that magazine without any autograph, but that he wanted to receive. Everything had gone so badly._

 _"What?! There is not signal?" shouted exhausted, nothing had gone according to his plan. He noticed the magazine on the floor, and his heart gave a little bad, and without wasting time he bent down to pick it up... but someone took it before him, still bent observe the shoes of an anonymous person, black shoes, red pants ... raised his head .. and his heart stopped. In that moment in front of him there was Lee Minho in person. With his magazine in its large and beautiful hands._

 _'I'm dreaming? I'm really gone mad?'_

 _"You should not use this exit." Says the deep voice of the model, watching the young boy. "Huh? Hmm yeah I know... but in there was too much mess and I lost my friend."_

 _Kibum didn't know with what force he had the courage to speak._

 _The model looked at the magazine he had in his hands, was no autograph. He is taken from his trouser pocket a black marking pen._

 _"what's your name?" "M-my name? Ah, Kibum."_ _The model begins to write the dedication and the autograph on the first page, and then closed it and turned to the boy his own magazine._

 _Kibum took it gently, almost red in the face. "T-thanks." Suddenly they heard screams in the vicinity, were the fans. "Damn" Said the model, observation around, and forcefully took Kibum by a arm dragging him in his great black limousine parked ahead of them "W-what? Where a-are we going?" Said the young boy while being dragged into the limousine._

 _Just inside the expensive car, The fans were all out screaming and almost sad that Minho had taken the limousine to go. I'm really in a very expensive limousine with Minho? Thought confused but happy at the same time almost like in paradise._

 _"Take us to the fashion venue." Said the model to driver, sighing. Kibum definitely learned that the life of a famous or model was certainly not easy, and most importantly with the fans. Also for their private life or other._

 _\\\\\_

 _The city was full of posters of Minho on the various shops, palaces. It was everywhere. All adored him. Moreover that fashion venue was very big. Just come there, got out the limousine entering on the building. Kibum said nothing only follow the model. Inside was full of staff, models, magazines, clothes. The dream for those who love fashion as Kibum. Everyone bow to Minho, and returning to do not stop a moment, all precise._

 _Minho put his hand on the shoulder of the young boy, taking it to a quieter room. It was a room with an armchair, magazines on a table and lights photo shoot._  
 _"What do you think of all this?" He asked suddenly, sitting tired in the armchair._

 _"It's- all so.. beautiful. Here is a lot of work." Kibum said, happy to tell everything, he was smiling._

 _The model laughed slightly. observing his fans again. "Yeah, it looks so beautiful but it is not like stay in fairy tales. Here it works very much. Why did you come to fansign?"_

 _Those words to Kibum does not sound very nice, it was a hard life especially for those who do it for years. Then that question? It was not obvious?_

 _"Umm I'm your big fan, I follow you for years and also passionate about fashion. I came there to be able to meet you..."_

 _He said slightly embarrassed, more than anything else for that situation. Who would have thought that one day, his idol would save him from crazy fans and led to the fashion venue. Both alone in a room to talk. Maybe it was a dream, and soon he would wake up in his room flooded with clothes._

 _"What do you like most about me?"_

 _He said it really? Maybe ask me it because it is interested in what think his fans?_

 _Kibum didn't answer yet, watching the model, which in turn was looking at him. He had so masculine features but also sweet. S_ _tanding in front of him, answered to the question._

 _"There are many reasons .. including that I love your determination. The way you wear your clothes well... and your charm."_

 _"So you're saying that can love a person you don't know? But you see it only once on TV or magazines. True?"_

 _Kibum thought he was asking questions a little difficult, then he seemed to know him for a lifetime._

 _"Yes, in a certain sense yes. Sometimes it seems to know that idol, or famous from a lifetime. A feeling is always a sincere feeling, even if you seen a person only once."_

 _"Then I could love a fan?" Said, rising from his armchair and walk up the blonde boy._

 _"Kibum can read the dedication I wrote to you in the magazine?"_

 _"Huh? Sure.." Although the proposal seemed strange, Kibum opened his magazine and started reading._

 _~To my fans Kibum._ _~ Thank you for coming here today to be able to meet me. But I feel able to say sorry. Sorry but I think I'm in love with you at first sight._ _-Choi Minho._

 _Heart's Kibum stopped to woriking, was confused... What had just read? A hand raised his head and lips kissing him, In a kiss sweet and warm. Yes, Minho was kissing him, and the feeling that he felt it was not easy to describe. It was like falling in love for the first time._

 _The kiss seems to last for hours. And in the room he echoed the sound of a phone. Luna was calling him._

 _'Ah yes, I forgot of Luna.' Thought Kibum - Now not understanding anything. But just live that moment, Living a new beginning._


End file.
